


“So good for me.”

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know this is basic but I don’t care, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Slow Sex, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Summary: Stan goes to “Victors Mystery” to buy something sweet to wear for Richie, enjoy!
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	“So good for me.”

“Oh my god, I’m officially a freak.” Stan’s breath left his chest as he stood inside the large shop, looking around at the different fabrics. He wanted to be pretty for his boyfriend and this is what he gets, a bunch of crotchless panties to the face.

“Calm your tits, it’s not like you’re asking him to stab you while he’s fucking your brains out, it’s just clothes.” Beverly looked at the different pairs of male lingeries and handed one to Stan.

“Do I try it on over my trousers?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never bought anything from a male lingerie store.” Beverly shrugged, looking around. “The color is pretty though, ask that dude, excuse me sir?” She called out to a man, he looked lengthy, kind of the same fit as Stan. Small waist and shoulders, feminine hips and legs. No facial hair, baby face.

“Hi, I’m Alex and welcome to Victors Mystery, how may I help you?”

“My gay friend here wants to know how does he know what size to get?” Bev asked, taking the clothing from Stan’s sweaty hands, “He's new here.”

“You can try it on in the store, in the- the fitting room...we have fitting rooms for you to try them on.” Alex seemed honestly confused by the questions.

“Thank you- sorry, I’ve just never like- yeah.” Alex smiled and walked away while Stan has a mini heart attack, “This is dumb, I’m going home.”

“No you’re not, let’s go try on some lingeries, okay?” Beverly kisses his cheek with a smile and they walked to different clothing racks, grabbing different things. He tried them on over his briefs because it would be weird not to.

“I t-think this one looks nice.” Stan said softly from the other side of the door, They’d been there an hour and this was the first one Stan liked. “It’s like a whole outfit, I don’t feel like a hooker.”

“Can I see?”

“What? No, of course not, I look...” Stan lowered his voice in embarrassment, “I look spicy.” He didn’t look spicy, he didn’t look sexy and that’s not what he was going for. He wanted to be pretty, just for Richie. “It’s not panties, it’s like lacy briefs.”

“Cute, Richie’s gonna love that.”

“How would you know, did you ever wear lacy panties for Richie when you guys were together?” Stan asked softly, fiddling with the little socks. “It’s fine if you did, we’ve already talked about how good he is at sex together, so just lay it on me.”

“I mean yeah, for our one year anniversary I got a lingerie and he liked it.” Beverly chuckled, smiling at the memory. “It wasn’t for him though, he always made that clear. He didn’t want me to do it for him, he wanted me to dress for myself and that’s what always made it special.” Beverly didn’t still have feelings for Richie, they were good together but not that good.

“You can- you can come in, please just don’t like make fun of me.”

“I could never.” Beverly turned the door knob and looked at Stan as she stepped in, her mouth fell open as she smiled. “You look...”

“Is it that bad, I can- I can take it off, I look stupid.”

“No, don’t. You look pretty like this, so pretty.” Beverly said, petting his shoulder. “You look absolutely beautiful.”

“Promise?”

“Couldn’t lie to you, you know that.” Beverly said softly, moving to stand behind stan, looking at them in the mirror.

The gray thigh highs had a strap connecting them to the soft briefs Stan wore, a skirt was on top to cover everything so Richie could unwrap him like a present. A white cropped shirt was worn to top it off but Stan didn’t let it stop there, he pulled the shirt up a bit to show the bralette that matches the briefs across his smooth chest.

“He’s gonna hate it.”

“No he won’t and even if he does, it’s not for him, remember?” Beverly trailer her fingers over Stan’s revealed waist, feeling her fingers glide across the soft, pale skin.

✨

Richie groaned as he stepped inside his house, cracking his back and calling out for his small boyfriend as he walked up the stairs. “Staniel, baby? I’m home, okay!” Richie stopped as he heard heavy breathing coming from the bathroom, “You good in there Stan?”

“Yeah, just got back from a run and wanted to shower before you got home but I guess I’m too late, you can shower in the downstairs bathroom because I’m kinda busy with this one and it smells like that gross bathroom cleaner you hate.” Stan lied, hoping Richie wouldn’t realize.

“I know you’re lying but I’m gonna go shower downstairs anyway, I love you, okay?”

“Asshole, I love you too.” Stan replied with a slight giggle as he looked in the mirror of their bathroom, brushing his teeth. “Go shower, now.”

“I am!” Richie yelled back as he ran downstairs and stepped into the bathroom, looking down and seeing a couple missed texts on his phone but ignoring them.

Stan let out a sigh, running the brush through his hair as he got rid of the tangles. He smiled at himself, watching the way the skirt moved with the air condition coming from the vent because the bathroom gets way too hot. He lifted the skirt and adjusted the briefs a bit, keeping them from riding up too high and placing the skirt back down delicately. His top had “babygirl” written across it in gray and their were white ribbons on the backs of his gray socks, a small white bow was in the middle of his bralette and he ran his fingers across it.

Images of what was hopefully to come soon ran through his mind, Richie running his warm hands over the different fabrics and taking them off of Stan. He’d whine as Richie kissed him all over and over again until he begged for more, pushing him too his knees and fucking his mouth like the little slut he is. Stan smiled at the ideas, running his fingers over the small piercings on his ears, looking at the small white earrings he wore. His promise ring on his finger, a promise that Richie would love him and hold him until their dying breaths.

Stan’s has a diamond on it, Richie had spent months picking it out. He needed something pretty and elegant but also meaningful. He didn’t care about the price, he just told Stan, “It didn’t matter how much it cost because the look on your face would be worth more than any amount.” It was so cliche and irresponsible but Stan melted like butter in Richie’s hands, saying “I love you.” and “You’re mine.” all night long. Stan could hear the sound of the shower door closing from downstairs and quickly sprayed on some vanilla perfume, The sound of Richie singing from the bathroom made his heart melt. He ran from the bathroom to their bedroom before Richie could even get dressed. Stan sat on the bed, practicing different seductive poses but none of them were Stan at all. So he just sat normally, his legs next to each other and his back straight as he waited for Richie.

He watched Richie walk in, cutting his whistle short when he saw Stan. “Hi.” Stan said, looking up at Richie, “I wore this because I wanted to be pretty.”

“You’re already so pretty for me baby, you didn’t have to do all this.” Richie smiled, kissing Stan slowly and melting against him. Stan slid down to his knees but Richie quickly pulled him back up, “you’re too pretty to be on your knees like that, let me take care of you since you worked so hard to dress like this, for me?”

“Only for you, you’re the only boy who I’d ever let touch me daddy.”

“no baby, it’s just Richie tonight, is that okay?” Richie asked, looking into those pretty hazel eyes.  
Stan nodded and blushed, some from the heat but mostly from Richie. He felt the broad hands slide down his back as Richie circled him, the shirt was slipped off of the small boy and he heard Richie gasp. “Do you like it?”

“I like anything on you baby, you’re so gorgeous.” Richie kisses Stan’s shoulders, making light marks across the palette of skin. He moved his hands down the waist, under the skirt. He touched the lace and pulled the skirt up to show the panties, “You don’t even know what you do to me, god baby.”

Stanley could feel Richie trail his fingers lightly over Stan’s ass, looking at his plump it looked, squeezing it. He licked across Stan’s collarbone and moved his lips to the pink buds, pulling the bralette up a bit and running his teeth over the sensitive skin. “Richie.” Stan gasped, biting his tongue as Richie moved down his body.

“I’m gonna carry you to the bed, okay baby?” Stan nodded, yelping as Richie picked him up quickly and moving him to the bed, placing him the middle. Richie straddled Stan and began to pull the bralette off, He looked down at the boy and just gawked in his beauty. “I’m gonna remove those right here.” Richie said, pulling at the strap connect the panties and the socks. Stan watched as Richie pulled the clips off and he couldn’t feel the spandex against his leg anymore, “Is it okay if I keep the socks and skirt on you?”

“Anything is okay, as long as I’m with you.”

“You’re so beautiful, I’m so lucky to call you my baby.” Richie pressed a kiss to Stan’s thigh and moved a bit higher up, sucking the skin into his mouth and creating hickey’s against his skin. “You look amazing, can’t wait to put my mouth on that pretty little hole.”

Richie pulled the panties off and slid them over the socks and onto the pile of clothes they already had, He looked at Stan’s hole, pressing a wet kiss to it and moving to kiss all around it. He ran his thumb over it and watched as it clenched around nothing, wanting so desperately to have something inside it or around it. Richie ran his tongue over it and pushed it in a bit, teasing Stan before just pushing it all the way in. He removed his glasses and shoved further in, moving the warm, wet muscle around inside of Stan. He watched as the boy arched his back and moaned loudly at the feeling of Richie’s tongue, “ _ahh- fuck god, it’s so good.”_

Richie smirked and just pushed back in, he pressed a finger in along with his tongue and began slowly pumping it inside. He could feel Stan clenching around them, trying to get it so desperately in the spot where he needed it most. “good for me, you take everything so well” Richie moves his other hand up to Stan’s cock, stroking it and feeling the streaks of pre-cum sliding down the base. He moved his thumb to the sensitive spot under the head of Stan’s cock, adding pressure and feeling more wetness slide down his hand.   
  


_“I-I can’t take it, I’m gonna cum too quick Rich, please fuck me already.”_

”No can do baby, I’m making love to you all night. if you’ve gotta cum, just go ahead but you’ll need to get it back up for me so I can continue.” Richie pushes his tongue back in, adding a second finger with the first and scissoring then, opening Stan up. He felt Richie curl his fingers up into that spot, arching his back harshly as Richie thrusted into his prostate. “Is that where you want it baby, that gonna make you cum for me?”  
  


“ _R-Richie, fuck! I’m gonna cum, fuck I’m cumming.”_ Stan cried out, back arching off the bed as Richie moved his mouth from Stan’s hole and to his cock, He sucked Stan down as he came and clenched around his fingers.   
  


“Oh my goodness, you look so sexy when you cum for me, love it when you cum for me baby.” Stan shuddered and leaned up, looking at Richie and kissing him. He moaned against Richie’s lips.   
  


“I still want you to fuck me, please fuck me.” Stan whimpered, laying back and looking up at Stan. Richie slid two fingers back into Stan and added a third, the stretch a bit different but Stan whined as Richie ran his fingers over his sensitive cock.   
  


“Can you get hard for me again, can you do that baby?”

”Y-yeah, just give me a sec.” Stan said, calming his breathing and waiting for himself not to be so sensitive to the touch. He let Richie start up again with a nod, he moved the fingers quickly and began pressing them against Stan’s prostate once again, his cock twitching in anticipation. 

“There you go.” Richie chuckled, sliding his sweatpants off. Apparently Stan’s cock knew how to get hard at the sight of Richie’s erections because when Richie began pulling his boxers off Stan’s cock was already half hard again, Richie kisses at Stan’s neck and grabbed the lube from the dresser. “We should’ve used this earlier for my fingers.”   
  


“It’s fine, please just- _go.”_

Richie grabbed a condom and slid it on, pulling his fingers out of Stan and smirking at the boy whining at the loss. He lubed himself up and wiped his hand on a towel he had from his shower, he presses his tip against Stan’s entrance, pushing in slightly and looking for any signs of pain from Stan. None were found so he continued until he made it all the way in, “You took it so well, you’re so good at being strong for me.”   
  


“ _Please Richie, just fuck me like the good boy I am.”_ Stan moaned out, tossing his head back as Richie began. Richie kissed Stan, he tried to use tongue and be hot but Richie just slowed it down. He began rocking his hips against Stan, kissing him and holding his waist. He pulled out a bit before pushing back in and causing Stan to moan out softly, he slid his hand down to Stan’s thigh, pulling it up to his waist.   
  


“So deep baby, can you feel it so deep in you baby?” Stan began grinding down on Richie’s length, rocking his hips back. He moved a bit quicker, pressing his thumbs gently into Stan’s waist. Stan moaned at the feeling of Richie reaching so deep inside him, brushing against his sweet spot.   
  


_“There! Oh god, please fucking there!”  
_

Richie thrusted up against it, squeezing Stan’s thigh and messing with the hem of his socks. Running his hand over the side of Stan’s ass, pinching the flesh. He quickened his thrusts, “You want it there baby, you want me to fuck you there?”   
  


Stan nodded, whimpering. _“P-please, harder.”  
  
_

Richie bit down on Stan’s shoulder as he rammed against his prostate, he felt Stan clench down, meaning he was about to fun again. “Go ahead and cum for me, you’ve been so good, taking it all so well baby.”   
  


“Y-you’re not- _ah!_ you’re not close yet, want you to cum too.”   
  


“It’s not about me baby, it’s about you, don’t worry your pretty little head.” Richie ran his hand over Stan’s tummy, feeling the heat in his skin. “You want me to cum in you, want me to breed you?”

_”Yes! Please fuck your cum into, b-breed me.”_ Stan could feel Richie in his stomach, running his hand over where he felt it and pushing down, causing Richie to groan. _“W-want your cum so bad, please cum in me, I can take it.”  
_

“I know you can baby, you take everything so well for me, so proud of you.” His dark eyes lusting over Stan’s body, “I’m gonna cum. Fuck baby, you’re so warm, gonna cum in you baby.”   
  


_“I’m cumming, I’m so wet for you Richie, I’m gonna cum in your cock untouched.”  
_

“Cum for me baby, wanna see that pretty cum on your chest.” Richie growled, fucking into Stan. He groaned as Stan tightened, bucking his hips up into nothing and spurting white streaks of cum on his thighs and cock. Richie continued his harsh thrusts, fucking Stan through his orgasm and cumming deep inside of him.   
  


“ _Your cum is so warm, oh god- so warm.”_ Stan’s eyes fluttered close as his breathing calmed, sweat glistened skin and body tired. 

“Wake up baby, I’ve gotta give you a bath and get you some new clothes on.”   
  


“Don’t want to, too sleepy.” Stan made grabby hands and Richie picked up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom, sitting him down on the counter. He watched as Stan removes the socks and skirt, he began running some warm water and adding a pale yellow bath bomb into the water.   
  


Stan stepped into the tub while Richie went to go find him something to wear, he took a blood oversized hoodie and another pair of Stan’s lacy but comfortable underwear and added it to the pile. When he got back to Stan he could see the boy almost asleep in the tub, fading in and out of consciousness. Richie could tell he was about to fall into subspace, he walked carefully over to the boy and sat the clothes down with a towel in the sink.   
  


“hey baby, are you okay?”

”d-daddy, I’m clean, help me get dressed please.” Stan said standing up in the tub, Richie helped the small boy out of the water and drying him off. He got down on his knees and helped Stan get his underwear on, sliding his long legs through the holes in the fabric. “thank you daddy, I don’t know where I’d be without you.” Stan said softly as Richie helped him get his clothes on.   
  


“You don’t have to worry about that because I’m not leaving you baby, I love you too much to leave you.” He gripped Stan’s hips and picked him up, Stan’s legs latching around his waist and his head going into Stan’s neck. 

  
“I love you too, daddy.” Stan was laid back into the bed and Richie kissed him, up and down his neck until he fell asleep smoothly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got a bunch of research on beta, omega and alpha stuff, so if you want something like that tell me and comment what you’d like to see more of in my account! 
> 
> -Ryan✨


End file.
